Notifications to users on mobile and other devices are being used in a variety of ways. These types of Notifications methods are becoming more advanced and sophisticated as users want more relevant information wherever they are, and at the point of time they need it.
As used herein, a “Map” may be defined as a map populated by a community using a mapping platform such as Google Maps, Apple Maps, Bing Maps, or a Map used in GPS Systems, IVI (In Vehicle Infotainment) and 3D navigation systems or, any other mapping application utilized in Mobile Devices, delivered through a website, uses API's or that utilizes wireless or other technologies to access the internet. The term “Map Location” refers to any point of interest that has been identified on a Map manually or programmatically. The term “Calendar” refers to any web based Calendar or software application utilizing API's and captures information about an event. Calendar types may include such as EventBrite®, Trumba®, or Google® Calendar. The term “API” refers to an Application Protocol Interface software component in terms of its operations, inputs, outputs, and underlying types that are not limited to use in mapping and calendaring applications and could be used to integrate them to an online database. The term “Mobile Device” may be defined as a portable computing device such as a smartphone or tablet computer, navigation devices used for personal or commercial use. The term “Mobile Application” may be defined as a software application developed specifically for use on small, wireless computing devices, such as smartphones and tablets, rather than desktop or laptop computers. The term “Geo-Fence Boundary” is defined as the outer edge of a virtual perimeter for a real-world geographic area that in this invention interacts with the database and user's location to trigger the event Notifications process using methods outlined below. The term “Notifications” refers to a message or alert delivered by a centralized server to a user's Mobile Device even when the user is not actively using the Mobile Application. The term “Filter” refers to the process and methods utilized in a system or program to prevent receipt of undesired content. The Filter processes described in this invention are implemented through both the database on the server and Mobile Application/Mobile Device.
These interfaces, although useful, tend to focus on retail establishments whereas this invention is designed to solve a problem for the everyday traveler passing through unfamiliar areas. Often travelers miss events they would enjoy attending because they are unaware, don't know how far away an event is, or if they have time to arrive while the event is underway. Travelers do not have a method to help them quickly analyze their options, Filter them to those of particular interest, and then confirm whether they can arrive at the event in time to participate. For example, if a community creates a Map highlighting points of interest to promote their town, this invention allows them to correlate events to locations on their Map so that when a person opts to attend an event, the person will have a seamless interface when it comes time to eat, or get a hotel room for the evening. This invention associates points of interest on a Map to events, establishes a Geo-Fence Boundary around those points of interest, that is in turn used to Filter Notifications to a user's Mobile Device based on the ability to “arrive in time” and user's preferences. What the market needs is a method of sifting through a large amount of event information quickly, and notifying users of appropriate events and activities that match the user's interests. Such a method would allow a user to find interesting events in a new geographic area of which the user might otherwise be unaware.